Edd, Kevin and the sister
by nemodye
Summary: in this i have put my own oc in as Kevin's little sister. Kevin and Edd like each other and go out on a date, things aren't looking too good with Kevin's family though. chapters will be up ever week.
1. The Kid Sister

Chap. 1- The Kid Sister

The sound of an alarm went through the room of Kevin's younger sister. His sister was a year younger than him and was starting her first day of sophomore year, while Kevin started his first day of his junior year. She had red hair like him, it was just a lot longer than his with one side shaved to give off the punk look. Her eyes where the same light green as his, people use to say they could be twins. She slowly got out of bed and went to get a shower and do her make up.

After a few minutes she got out of the shower and started to put on her makeup, using heavy black eye liner with dark eye shadow and lipstick. She pulled out her phone putting her music on. She looked at herself and smiled a bit. She didn't think she had changed that much since she had been a kid. She still had the same hair color and her eyes had gotten a bit deeper and she had begun to get dark circles under her eyes from the late nights staying up and reading.

She walked out of her bathroom and started to change into her school clothes. She put on a band t-shirt that was about two sizes too big. She slipped on some ripped jeans and some black socks with black boots. She put on a few band bracelets and a necklace with a rune on it. She fluffed up her hair before going to wake up Kevin.

"Kevin wake up its almost time for us to leave for school." A soft voice woke Kevin up. He shifted a bit before slowly sitting up looking over to his door to see his little sister, Elizabeth or little Liz, He was the only one to call her that. He got out of bed, rubbing his eyes a bit. He looked for something to wear before going with what he normally did, a green shirt with some shorts and a red baseball cap. He didn't bother with a shower, he would get one after baseball practice. He looked at himself, nothing had changed other than the fact he looked a little stronger than before.

"Kevin come on! We have to go!" His sister's voice snapped him from what he had been thinking about and he quickly grabbed all the things he needed for today. Baseball equipment, school bag, keys to the house, his motorcycle, and his helmet. He ran down stairs and grabbed an apple before running up to his sister. She had on what she normally wore, in her hands where her keys and bike helmet along with her guitar. They were going to have to be careful going to school today.

They rushed outside, Liz locked the door before strapping her guitar on her back. They got on the bike and Kevin brought it to life before making sure Liz had her helmet on and was holding on. He nodded seeing she was ready. He started to head to the school.

* * *

Double-D left his house at the time he had wanted to and walked to the bus stop. His parents where gone again so he had to ride the bus. He watched as the brother and sister across the way from him left for the school. He smiled a bit knowing that they would be on time, he hopped his friends would also get to the school on time, for education was the best thing a person could have.

He got to the bus stop to see Eddy already there looking at him, Eddy gave him a big smile. "Hey Double-D! What's up?"

"Hello Eddy. I am very excited! It is our first day back to school."

"You are probably the only guy I know that is excited for school." Eddy gave him a small look before looking over at Ed who had walked over while the two had been talking. Ed smiled at them. "Hi Eddy and Double-D! We get to go back to school!" He said happily before giving Eddy and Double-D a big, almost choking hug. They both tried to get out of hulkish grip but was not successful in their attempts. Ed soon let them go as the bus rolled around the corner.

The Ed's got on to the bus taking seats next to each other, talking the whole way there. As they got close to the school they all looked out at it, each excited for different thing. Eddy for the fact he would be able to scam more people, Double-D would be able to learn more and be able to keep up on his passion, not that he hadn't done that already, and Ed was excited to be back on the football team, it was really the only place he was the best.

Once the bus stopped the Eds rushed off and went their separate ways to class. Double-D's first class was college math AP. He walked in to see not many people in the class other than a few kids who had nothing better to do. Edd slowly walked up to a seat and took it. "Hi I'm Mr. Neil. I'll be your teacher." Edd jumped looking back at him. He hadn't even heard him come up to him.

"Hello Mr. Neil I'm Edd- with two d's." Edd smiled at the teacher though the teacher did not smile back. He just looked at him before marking that he was here, then went to scare the other students. Edd sat there for a bit before the bell rang.

* * *

Liz rushed into her first class, it was cheerleading. She was in her workout clothes and had forgone the makeup for now, her hair was up in a ponytail with a big bow in it. She looked like a different person and really she was when she was doing cheerleading. The only people who knew she was in this were Nazz and Kevin. She blushed a bit at the thought of Nazz.

Everyone knew Nazz was the hot girl on the team, almost all the boys at the cul-de-sac had a huge crush on her and most of the kids at her school did as well. Liz, of course, did as well. Liz always had but was able to hide it well, though as they had gotten older it was a bit harder to hide it. Nazz had let her hair grow out a bit but still had it blonde. She had also gotten taller and more of a figure.

"Alright everyone! Let's get to business!" Nazz yelled out in her sweet voice that could make anyone's heart melt. All the girls and jimmy ran up to listen to what she had to say. Nazz smiled at them. "Dudes, this is a new year and we want to be the best we can, understand?" everyone nodded in agreement. She nodded a bit before turning on the music. "Alright everyone get in threes! Time to do some lifts!" she yelled before getting with me and a new girl on the team.

This girls name was Jackie and her hair was golden brown, weaved into braids. Her eyes where a pastel blue and her face had sun kisses all over it. She had small hands and was very timid. Nazz looked over at me nodding a bit. I blushed softly.

"Ok so since you're new and you don't know how to throw and catch someone for right now you get to be thrown first." When Nazz told her this she almost jumped out of her skin but nodded any way. Nazz picked up her foot and lifted it a bit before I did the same. Together we lifted her to our shoulders before we let her fall back into our arms. She didn't seem too happy about being lifted.

Nazz was next to get lifted, she showed the girl how to do it before she was lifted. She came down perfectly, like she always does. Now it was Liz's turn, the girl looked at her a bit hesitantly before they did the move. Everything was going well before Jackie's knees crumbled under her own weight causing Nazz and Liz to fall. Nazz was fine only hurting her elbow a bit, Liz not so much.

* * *

Kevin sighed a bit as he sat in his physics class, the teacher droning on and on about something. He wasn't paying much attention, he was just kind of zoned out at the moment. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he got it out and saw a text from Nazz.

Nazz 8:12 am- "You may want to come down to the gym. Something happened to Liz."

Kevin's eyes went wide before his hand shot up to ask to go to the bathroom. He was glad his class was close to the gym the cheerleaders were. His teacher looked at him. "Yes, Kevin?" he gulped before speaking "I need to go to the bathroom. I-I'm not feeling well." The teacher nodded letting him leave to go to the bathroom. He ran out and to the gym seeing a crowd out there already. He scowled a bit before pushing past everyone.

A few people from an ambulance were picking up a sobbing Liz, putting her on a stretcher before starting to push her out. He saw her knee was moved to the side of her leg which didn't look any better. He winced a bit as they tried to hold it down. He heard a yell of pain come from her when they did. He looked around for Nazz.

Nazz was standing on the mat with a look of pure guilt. She was shaking a bit as she waited for Kevin. Kevin slowly walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him before hugging him tightly. "Kev I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for her to get hurt!" She said begging to be forgiven for something she didn't do. Kevin looked at her. "Nazz its ok, what happened?"

She sat him down before telling him. "Well we were doing lifts for a warm up. There was this new girl who wasn't good at them. So I had her go up first before I did. Then Liz went up and I guess the weight was too much for Jackie and she collapsed causing me and Liz to fall. I was fine but Liz didn't get up so I called the ambulance." Nazz looked at Kevin waiting for him to yell at her.

Kevin just looked at her wondering why she was so upset about this, it wasn't her fault it was that stupid girls fault. If she hadn't fallen then his sister wouldn't be at the hospital. "Nazz I don't blame you. It wasn't your fault." He got up and pulled out his phone calling his father. His dad picked up after a bit.

"Hey dad Liz in the hospital. She had an accident." He heard his dad gasp a bit. "Ok I'll be right there." He hung up. Kevin walked out and grabbed his stuff before going to grab his sister's stuff. Nazz walked over. "I can take her stuff to the hospital." Kevin smiled a bit and gave it to her.

"Thanks Nazz you're the best!" He yelled as he ran to his bike. He strapped his stuff to his bike before driving to the hospital.

Kevin ran into the hospital, running up to the counter. "I'm looking for Elizabeth (don't know Kevin's last name.) She just came in with a dislocated knee." Kevin watched the lady type something out before looking at him and telling him she was in room 225. He quickly walked over to the elevator. He got up to the second floor before heading to his sister's room. Her room was all the way at the end of the hallway. He listened to the squeak of his shoes as he walked. He wondered what he could do to that girl to make her pay for hurting his sister.

 _I could give her a good scare with the boys from the team._ He thought. _I mean who would believe that the baseball team actually came after her. No one that's who._

His thoughts of messing up a girl stopped when he got to the door. His sister was in the bed with a stupid grin on her face from the pain pills. Her knee was in a long cast that went from her upper thigh to her lower calf. It was grey with red straps that went across her leg to keep the brace tight. Next to her was a student nurse, most likely from their school. He noticed it was Double-D. He blushed a bit before walking in.

"Hey Little Liz, hey Double-Do-D" Edd looked back at Kevin and smiled a bit, waving at him. "Salutations Kevin, I have been caring for your sister. She just had a Patellar dislocation of the knee, nothing to worry about." Edd said with a toothy grin. "She has been given some hydrocodone to numb the pain and some fluids." He said busy trying to fix Liz's I.V. Kevin went and sat next to her.

"Hey Liz, how are you feeling?" Kevin took her hand kissing it softly. She smiled at him "excuse you my name is Princess Liz of Peek Creak High!" she said loudly. Kevin gave a small chuckle, Edd smiling a bit. "When we got her on the hydrocodone she started to say that, we just let her do what she wanted to." Edd sat down to keep an eye on them.

Kevin smiled more now knowing his sister would be in good hands. "Nazz is coming to see you soon, she's bringing you your stuff." He watched his sister's eyes light up in happiness. "Nazz is coming to see me?! I love Nazz, she so hot and awesome and nice. She was the one to get me 'elp." She gave a small hic up before leaning back. "I really l *hic* 'ike her Kev. I don't want to look stupid to her." She looked at him. "Have you ever had anyone like that?" Kevin nodded before looking at Edd who was busy with something.

Nazz slowly walked in, Kevin and Edd where both gone to talk about how long she would have in the brace. She slowly walked up to Liz, sighing a bit she sat down and took her hand. "I'm so sorry Liz, I didn't mean for you to get hurt." She looked at the sleeping girl and felt a bit of pain in her chest from the fact that she might have caused all of this.

Liz slowly woke up and looked at Nazz. "Hey there cutie." Liz said with a giggle. Nazz's face went bright red. "You are so high right now." Nazz laughed off her blush trying to be cool about it. It wasn't working too well. "You are cute though!" Liz sat up fast looking Nazz in the eye. "Don't you ever think you aren't? Understand?" Nazz nodded slowly. "I understand dude."

* * *

Kevin sighed a bit talking to Edd about how long the brace would be on. "Well it was a bad Patellar dislocation so she's going to have it on for about two months maybe longer if she doesn't take it easy on the knee." Edd said softly looking at Kevin with sweet light green eyes causing Kevin to blush darkly. "O-ok I'll make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." He said scratching the back of his neck.

Edd chuckled a bit. "The princess of Peach Creak high, do something stupid? Never." Kevin looked at Edd a bit shocked he gave sarcasm, bad sarcasm but sarcasm none the less. "Like, she's never done anything like that." Kevin laughed a bit and gave a smile. Edd gave a smile back blushing a bit. "So, um… Edd would like to go out some time? Like on a date?" Edd's face lit up with a deep blush, he pulled down his black hat over his face to hide it. "I suppose t-that would be fine." Kevin's face lit up with a smile. "Awesome I'll pick you up tomorrow after school."

Kevin ran back to his sister's room, leaving Edd to blush and think about what he had just agreed to. He put his hat back into place looking around to see if people were watching him. No one was around, most likely tending to other people or just taking their breaks. He sighed and calmed himself so he get to his next patient. He walked into room 223 and talked to the guy in there to see if he needed any help.

Edd sighed as he gathered his things at the end of the day, watching people start to go home. He finished gathering his stuff and headed to the bus. He got on and went to sit with his friends. He didn't say much thinking about what Kevin had told him. Did he really want to go on this date? Kevin was mean to him and his friends when they were kids, who's to say this wasn't just a trick to make him look stupid.

What if Kevin was just put up to go out on a date with him? Edd didn't know if he could handle that. He sighed a bit his thoughts suddenly broken by Eddy. "Hey dude wanna come over when we get home?" Eddy said watching him. Edd nodded "Yes Eddy I would love to." He smiled a bit.

* * *

Nazz got Liz home with little pain to Liz and Nazz. She got her to her room and laid Liz down tucking her in so she was comfortable. "For about two months ill pick you up and take you to and from school, understand?" she asked, Liz nodded "I understand, you are super nice." Nazz blushed darkly. "Stop saying that."

"But it's true." Liz looked at her with a look of pure love and happiness that she was just to her. It melted Nazz's heart to the point she was almost jelly. "Nazz I wanna go out on a date with you, please." Liz gave her a pleading look, nazz sighed and nodded. "Ok one date, I get to pick where we go ok?" Liz nodded happily. Nazz kissed her head before leaving.

Liz laughed happily as she thought about where they could go for their date. She was happy she was able to go on a date with the crush of her young heart. She sighed softly and fell asleep.

The next morning Liz was woken by her alarm, playing " _Iris_ " by the Goo Goo Dolls. She sat up and tried to get up. She fell back into bed and sat there for a bit. She then grabbed her crutches and got up with the help of them. She went to find something to wear and figured she would wear a dress. She picked out a black one sitting down to put it on.

She pulled off her pjs and slipped on the dress on. She then tried to put on her shoes and socks. She couldn't get the left shoe on. She got up and went to do her make up. She went to Kevin's room knocking on the door, to wake him up.

She then went down to make breakfast for all of them. She made some eggs and bacon, with only minor struggles. She put them on the table one at a time. Kevin slowly came down going to sit down. They had a little more time because they had to wake up earlier, so Liz could get ready for school. "'ornin" Kevin looked at her with a groggy look before starting to eat.

Liz smiled at him. "Hey do you have baseball today?" he shook his head. "No, but I'm going out on a date with Edd." Liz blinked a bit. "Edd, with two Ds?" he nodded. She smiled a bit and nodded. They both ate the breakfast before cleaning up a bit. They then gathered their stuff. Nazz came over and took Liz to school.

* * *

Kevin sighed as he waited for Edd to get out of class. He bit his thumb nail out of anticipation. He didn't know if he could really go through with this. It wasn't like him to be this nervous over something like this. He kind of just wanted to run off and call the whole thing off. He watched Edd walk out of the school and towards him with a smile. Kevin could feel himself get weak knees.

"Hey, let's go I've got something planned." Kevin handed him a helmet, Edd looked a bit worried before putting it on. "Kevin I have to say this is very unsafe, even with a safety helmet." Edd looked at him before getting on. "Well to be safe hold onto me." Edd quickly wrapped his arms around Kevin's torso and held onto him tight, as Kevin brought the bike to life and started to drive away from the school.

Edd shut his eyes tightly and hid his face in Kevin's back. Kevin drove the speed limit to give Edd some since of safety. They used the back roads to get to where they were going. A few minutes passed and Kevin parked, killing the bike. He watched Edd get off, stumbling a bit before Kevin got off.

Edd looked around to see where they were. Kevin had taken them to the history and technology museum, Edd knew it had a new exhibit and that it was very expensive to get into. Kevin smiled holding out two tickets to the new exhibit. Edd looked at him shocked. "How did you get these?" Kevin just smirked and said. "I have my ways."

Kevin led Edd into the museum giving their tickets to the ticket man. They walked around for a bit before heading to the new exhibit. Edd looked around with wide eyes, looking at every little thing in the hall. He was amazed with all the new information he was getting. Kevin smiled seeing the happy look in his eyes, these tickets might have cost an arm and a leg but it was worth it to see that look on Edd's face.

Edd was so happy to be seeing this, it was amazing. They got to the end of the hall and went to the next place. It was a showing of the stars over peach creek. Edd walked in and sat down in the middle, leaning back to look up. Kevin came over and sat next to him looking like he was about to jump out of his skin.

The show started a few minutes later, for the first part, it was normal. About half way through the screen changed so that it said something on top. "Kevin would like to ask if you would be his boyfriend, but he's way too scared and wanted to make it special for you." Edd's eyes went wide and he blushed madly before hiding his face.

Kevin looked at him and poked him softly. "What do you say Edd? Will you be my boyfriend?" Edd slowly looked up at him and nodded a bit unable to saying anything. Kevin smiled brightly and hugged him tightly. "That's awesome." Kevin gave him a deep kiss, causing Edd to squeak. Kevin pulled him close Edd now kissing back with his eyes shut. The kiss only lasted a few short seconds but it felt like a life time to Edd.

Kevin smiled at him hugging him close. "I promise you won't regret this." Edd nodded still blushing darkly. The show soon ended and Kevin took Edd home. Edd gave Kevin a goodnight kiss and Kevin went home walking on air.

Edd had a goofy smile as he went to get a shower and get ready for bed. Edd had never been kissed like he had been before. Things were going to be different now but they were going to be good or so Edd thought.


	2. the beauty and the gimp

Chap. 2 – The Beauty and the Gimp.

The sound of music came from Liz's room as Kevin walked in with his stupid smile. Liz didn't come out to say hi. She just turned up the music. Kevin sighed and went upstairs knocking on her door. She came out and looked at him before sighing. "How was the date?" she asked. Kevin smiled a bit trying to lighten the mood. "Good well just remember to be careful you did just push him out of the closet."

Kevin nodded as Liz walked back into her room, he stood there for a bit and listened to what she was playing. It was "Conversations with My 13 Year Old Self" by P!nk. Kevin's heart dropped a bit knowing that this song hit a cord with her, for a while when they were younger she had gotten bullied by kids because of how she dressed. She had never told him about until he found out on his own. He tried to take care of the problem but it was no use. Soon she just got tired of it and took matters into her own hands.

She had taken one of his bats to school and hit one kid when he came too close then started to rant about how much pain they had put her through and how she had one point thought about taking the gun that dad had to her head. Kevin never let himself forget how useless he felt.

Kevin sighed a bit and went to his room taking off his shirt and pants. He sighed a bit thinking about everything that had happened that day, he hopped tomorrow would be a bit better. He hopped into bed and covered up. He looked at the ceiling thinking about what his sister had said.

"Be careful, you just pushed him out the closet." Had he really pushed him out of the closet? He had never thought about it that way. He remembered how Nazz had told him about his sister liking girls and how betrayed Liz had felt. He had to be careful with Edd, he didn't want him to never talk to him again if he did something to hurt his feelings.

Kevin rolled onto his side and shut his eyes going into a deep sleep after a bit.

 _Kevin sat in class, Edd sat in front of him mumbling something about hating his heart. Kevin stood and went to check on him, only to get looks from the class. He touched Edd's back, he felt slime and other things on his hand. He tried to pull away only to have a string of green slime go with him as Edd started to get cover with it after saying_.

 _"What is life if you can't be beautiful?" his eyes stared at a human heart on the desk. There was a hole in his chest where the slime poured out of. Kevin nearly threw up. What had happened to make Edd like this? Why was his mind showing him this? He shut his eyes tight before opening them. He looked to see a slimy Edd on top of him with a knife and a scowl. "If I can't have you no one will!" He yelled before plunging the knife into Kevin's chest._

Kevin sat up fast with a yelp of pain. His stomach twisted in a knot before he got up and ran to his bathroom. He threw up all that he had eaten for dinner. He sat there at the toilet for a few minutes crying and shaking from fear before he was able to get up and go wipe his mouth and brush his teeth. He shook a bit as he tried to brush his teeth.

Drops of sweat ran down his face as he thought about what he had just seen. "It wasn't real. It was just a dream. You're ok." Kevin mumbled to himself before slowly walking back to bed. He laid down looking at the ceiling once again. His mind still trying to calm from the dream. "It's going to be ok." He shut his eyes trying to get a bit more sleep before he got up. He shut his eyes and went into a half asleep mode unable to fully sleep.

Morning soon came, Liz's alarm screamed at her to wake up. She slowly got up and went to get dressed. She came down in a dress. She didn't like having to wear a dress every day. She really didn't care for them. She was thankful her mother had gotten her a lot over the summer to try and make the more girly. It didn't work but it was a nice thought.

Liz started to make breakfast stumbling around the kitchen, making bacon, eggs and toast for her and her brother. She soon finished and yelled for Kevin. "Kevin come down breakfast is ready!" she waited to hear him getting up. A moment passed before she heard him walking around upstairs getting ready for the day.

Nazz walked into the house of her best friends. It was too early in the morning for Nazz. She hadn't slept well because of a nightmare about Liz and Kevin. "Hey!" she yelled as she walked over to the kitchen smelling some amazing food. Nazz smiled seeing Liz starting to make some more food for Nazz.

She knew Liz was a great cook and could almost cook anything with a recipe. She remembered when she had once made carambola for the first time. It was almost perfect the only problem was the top. Liz didn't have a kitchen blowtorch so she had gotten Kevin to use his welding blow torch to harden the top. Kevin had gotten a bit too happy with it and burned the top. It was still great the top was just a little burned.

Liz finished making a plate for Nazz setting it at the table with the other two plates. Nazz sat down and smiled a bit as Kevin walked down and sat down not saying anything. He just started to eat. Liz sat down giving him a small scowl. He didn't seem to notice. "So Nazz where are we going tonight?" Nazz looked over a bit surprised but smiled all the more. "I was thinking the nice noodle place." Liz nodded with a sweet smile like a child's.

The clock rang for them to get on the road and go to school. Liz got up and walked out to Nazz's car, Nazz followed her and unlocked the car for her. Liz got in and put her bag on her lap. She sighed softly looking at her leg brace with a sad look. They went to school Nazz helping her out when they got to school. Liz went to her first class with Nazz following behind her close. Nothing was said, nothing really needed to be said, Liz was going to get moved out of cheerleading. There was really no point to her staying in there when she could be doing something else.

They go to the gym, walking in the coach going to them and talking to Liz. "Liz I'm glad you're out of the hospital but we have to talk about what to do with you." Liz nodded trying to look strong and not become a crying mess. "Well we are going to make you an office aid until you can walk out of the cast." Liz nodded before walking to the office with a note in her hand.

"Ah so you must be the new office aid!" Double-D smiled at Liz softly trying to make her feel welcomed. Liz nodded and sat down in one of the chairs. "I know you must be distressed about what has happened but things will go back to normal once you get out of the cast." He said hoping to bring her a bit of joy. He had heard Kevin talking about how she had stayed in her room most of the night and played music to hide the fact she was crying.

Edd knew that Kevin was worried about his sister and what was going on with her but he also knew that she was a strong young woman. Liz played on her phone not really listening to what Edd had said. She didn't mind Edd but she rather would have talked to Eddy or Ed, Edd was just a little too uptight for her liking. She kept an eye on the time waiting for the end of the day when she could go on her date with Nazz.

Nazz sighed sitting in her English class listening to the teacher take role. "Cas hill?" the teacher yelled out, getting a muffled hear from a kid with his head stuck in a story he was writing. She smiled at the quiet kid, liking that he was the only one to be quiet. She sighed and said here when her name was called. She started to think about where she would take Liz tonight. She wanted her to be happy again so she was going to ask Kevin what her favorite place was. It was weird to be going out with a girl but every time Nazz thought about it she became excited.

Once school ended Nazz quickly went to find Kevin finding him outside talking to Edd. "Hey Kev!" she said happily running up to him. "Hey Nazz what's up?" she smiled at Edd before looking back at Kevin. "What is Liz's favorite place?" Kevin sighed and thought for a few moments. "I guess I would have to say it's Pride Burger, that hole in the wall burger joint in downtown." She nodded and ran to her car seeing Liz was already there. "Hey Nazz." Liz said softly, Nazz smiling before getting in with Liz getting in slowly.

"Nazz where are we going?" Liz asked softly Nazz driving them towards downtown. "You'll see." Nazz smiled a bit knowing Liz was going to love this. They soon got there Liz had a big smile on her face as she got out and went inside nazz following. They got two burgers and a large fry to share. "Thanks Nazz this is great. I've been craving one of these burgers for a while." Liz gave a huge smile taking a bite of her burger. Nazz laughed a bit before eating hers. "I see why, these are great!" she said happily.

They talked for a bit Liz smiling at times as they talked and had dinner. Nazz could tell she was still upset about not being on the team anymore. "Hey Liz if you want to talk about what-"Liz cut her off with a hand. "No I don't want to talk about that anymore. I am fine." Liz smiled at her looking Nazz in her eyes. Her green eyes had a look of pain and happiness. She always looked a little hurt but Nazz knew she was hiding something darker.

They finished eating getting up and heading to the car. They went home to watch something and maybe a little bit of cuddling. The car was quiet, Liz didn't want to talk about what had happened. Nazz knew this and just left the silence up for someone to take. She was afraid of what Liz was thinking about but knew she was a strong girl. They got to Nazz's house and went inside, Liz sitting on the couch.

Nazz smiled softly happy to have a good friend at her house. "My parents are out for the night so it's just you and me." Nazz sat next to Liz and turned on the TV, putting on toy story. It was her and Liz's favorite movie, as kids they use to watch it all time making pillow forts and playing out the movie with toys.

"Do you still have ham?" Liz asked softly her eyes glued to the screen with a look of happiness. Nazz smiled thinking back to how they begged their parents for the toys from the movie wanting ever character and only getting a few. They had most of them but by that time they were too old to play with that kind of stuff. "Yea of course I do. I had to save up so much to get him you think I would just let go of him." Liz's smile dropped making Nazz feel bad.

"Is that why you gave away the rest?" Liz asked looking at her remembering the day she came over and just dumbed all the toys on her door step. A lot of them had been gifts from her. It stung and she felt like she had been thrown out just like the toys. Liz kept them in her room, they had their own self. Nazz sighed and looked down feeling bad for what had happened. "My parents made me give them away they said I was too old to keep those things around. I had to hide ham and Jessie just to keep them."

Liz looked at her wide eyed. "You still have Jessie?" she asked Nazz nodding in respond. "Of course I do." Liz smiled at her hugging her tightly. Jessie was the first one Liz got for nazz. Nazz smiled and hugged back just as tight. Liz looked her in the teal blue eyes with a small smile. Nazz looked into her deep green ones looking for something to hold on to, all she found was love and passion. Nazz sighed softly and pulled away before getting up. "You have to leave now, we have a long day at school tomorrow so."

Liz slowly got up, not sure what she had done that upset her. She walked out and went home. Her mind thought about what she could have done that screwed everything up. Was it the fact she was a girl? Or was it that she just didn't like her anymore? She sighed and walked in the door looking around seeing Kevin asleep on the couch in only his boxers. She sighed, that boy couldn't keep his pants on him for more than two minutes after he got home.

She walked over and tapped him to wake him up. He woke with a bit of start and looked around. "Hey how was the date?" he asked rubbing his eyes. She shrugged and sat down looking at her phone calendar for the next date she would be having band practice with eddy, end and Marie Kanker. It was tomorrow so she had to talk to Marie about getting a ride. "Band practice tomorrow?" Kevin asked. She nodded and smiled a bit trying to hide the pain from getting cast out by Nazz. He sighed and got up to hug her softly.

She hugged back and smiled at him. "I love you Kevin." He smiled and held her close like an older brother would. "I love you too Liz." He helped her to her room and smiled at her softly tucking her in before turning out the light as he left.

4


End file.
